


Queer Eye for the Hunter Guy

by antrazi



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Prompt: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy/Supernatural, Fab Five + Any Male Hunter of Your Choice, "We've got our work cut out for us with this one..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Eye for the Hunter Guy

The Fab Five mustered their newest project.  
"How much time do we have for him?"  
"Same as always."  
Bobby Singer was probably the worst case they ever had:

  * plaid shirts
  * Trucker cap
  * neglected hair and beart
  * chaotic neglected house
  * Salvage yard around the house
  * Books upon books that they were discuraged to even _touch_
  * weapons lying around they weren't _willing_ to touch
  * two laughing nephews, both tall and hot and sadly hetero (*sigh* all the good ones were hetero)



They had much to do before Bobby could have his date with Amanda, the Head Librarian from the University of South Dakota Library in Sioux Falls.  
At least all the books around the house explained how Bobby had managed to get her to agree on a date, it couldn't have been his charming personality.  
The older man stood there as if unsure what to do with these bright people.  
Kyan and Carson wandered around Bobby, looking at him from every angle.  
"We've got our work cut out for us with _this_ one..."


End file.
